The present disclosure relates to an image reading device that reads an original document to generate the image data of the original document and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an image reading device is known that can perform transport and reading in which an original document is read while the original document is being transported. Such an image reading device includes an original document transport unit for transporting the original document.
For example, when the conventional image reading device performs the transport and reading, the image reading device moves a movement unit including a light source and a mirror below a contact glass for the transport and reading. The image reading device (the original document transport unit) transports the original document to a reading position on the contact glass for the transport and reading. Then, when an end of the original document reaches the reading position, the image reading device applies the light of the light source to the original document and forms an image on an image sensor with light reflected off the original document. In this way, the reflected light from the original document is photoelectrically converted to generate the image data of the original document.